


Ice Cream

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: A friend of mine listed out some prompts and I immediately thought of Sakura and Xander when she wrote 'you're ice cream fell, but that's okay, we can share mine.' Ice Cream was the best title I could think of for this fic. I know it's not the topic of it, but it's the best I got.





	

Sakura opened up one of the windows in her dorm, wanting to feel the breeze of the wind. It felt really nice to feel the breeze through her hair. She heard a knock at her door and she opened. Sakura let Elise and Takumi in, so they could help each other study. Takumi and Sakura helped Elise study Japanese while she helped them study Latin. Sakura looked at her phone, seeing that it was from someone special. She then grabbed a pink strapless sundress and changed in the bathroom. 

"Where are you going," Takumi asked. 

"I, uh, I-I forgot I had to go study w-with my t-tutor," Sakura replied. 

"Then why are you dressed up like that?" 

"Well I think it's adorable," Elise complimented. 

"T-Thank you," Sakura blushed. 

Elise winked at her. "Puto adinstar id." 

Sakura's blush became more distinct. 

"Wait, what? Sakura what's going on," Takumi asked. "Are you lying to me and really going on a date?" 

Her blushed became heavier. "N-N-No! W-W-We are g-g-going to a ca-ca-cafe t-t-t-t-to study." 

"You're stuttering more than usual," he paused, "hm, what is this," he asked, walking behind her and grabbing the object out of her hands. "Ha! You are going on a date!" 

"T-Takumiii!" 

"You big meanie," Elise said, hitting Takmui. 

"OW! OW! STOP THAT!" 

"NO! You hurt your sister!" 

"E-Elise, p-please stop!" 

"Sorry. What he did is not forgivable. He shouldn't pry about what you are doing." 

"It's a-alright. I-I wasn't l-lying. He i-is going t-t-to tutor me." 

"Uh-huh," Takumi said. "Hair! That is MY hair!" 

She didn't care, she didn't like it when Takumi was making Sakura uncomfortable. 

"Anyways, go have fun!" 

"T-Thank you." 

Elise and Takumi watched her leave. Takumi left her dorm after she was no longer there, Elise followed him, knowing that he was up to something. 

"I'm going to follow her," he said. 

"Oh no you're not," she said. 

She then grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from following Sakura to the cafe. Sakura took the bus to the cafe, hoping he would be there before her. She always hated being by herself at an establishment or in public. Sakura walked into the cafe, looking around for her tutor. She smiled, once she found him, and she walked over to the seat and sat down. He put his book a way and started to get some text books out. 

"I-I'm sorry that I-I'm late," Sakura apologized. 

"It's alright, I wasn't waiting long," Xander told her. "My, you look beautiful" 

She blushed and stuttered her words. "T-Thank y-you." 

He smiled at her, which made her blush heavily. She nervously took her books out of her bag. A couple of the books spilled onto the ground and the papers scattered across the place. She then awkwardly started to pick them up. Xander helped her pick up her stuff. The two didn't realize that their hands got closer and closer, until they lightly touched. Sakura quickly retracted her hand and blushed even more. He chuckled and grabbed the rest of her papers. He gave back her homework, which she nervously took from him. 

"S-Sorry," she apologized. 

"It's alright," Xander reassured her. "Would you rather study another time?" 

"I-If you don't m-mind. I'm s-s-sorry!" 

"Don't apologize. Why don't we go get ice cream instead. I know you are fond of sweets." 

"A-Are you sure?"

"My treat." 

"O-Okay." 

The two then left the cafe and made their way to an ice cream shop. Xander stood close to Sakura, holding out his arm out for he to hold. She held his bicep with both of her hands. They walked a couple of more blocks before getting to their destination. He got them both chocolate ice cream and led her to the park. The two sat on a bench and Xander put his arm around Sakura. She didn't really notice, she was more focused on eating her ice cream. He giggled seeing how cute she was being. Sakura looked back up to Xander and smiled. He blushed, she was very cute, even with the chocolate on her face. 

He took his thumb and wiped off the ice cream. She started to giggle herself, getting the rest off herself. She moved her hand to her hip and gave a light kiss on his cheek. His blush became even deeper. Sakura's ice cream then fell to the ground. She sighed and wished she could have been more careful. She finished eating the cone, but was a bit sad that she couldn't eat the rest of the ice cream. At least a bird got enjoy the chocolate. 

"Here," Xander said, handing her his ice cream, "we can share mine." 

"A-Are you s-sure," Sakura asked, taking the ice cream cone. 

"Yes." 

Sakura smiled and ate some. Xander held her close as he looked at the sun setting. He took her hand and raised it up a little so he could eat some of the ice cream. At one point, he leaned down, pretending to eat it, but lightly kissed her lips. Sakura became flustered and she shoved what little ice cream was left into his nose. He chuckled as he wiped it off with his jacket. 

"Maybe next time, we get a pint of ice cream and not an ice cream cone," he said. 

"Hehe, yeah," she agreed. "Thank you for the ice cream." 

"You're very welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine listed out some prompts and I immediately thought of Sakura and Xander when she wrote 'you're ice cream fell, but that's okay, we can share mine.' Ice Cream was the best title I could think of for this fic. I know it's not the topic of it, but it's the best I got.


End file.
